Old Home vergessene Erinnerungen
by sweetblackcherry
Summary: Auszug:Doch manchmal wenn ich die Augen schließe, das Rauschen der Bäume höre und den Wind auf meiner Haut spüre, kann ich es hören. Das unbeschwerte Lachen der Schüler auf den Gängen von Hogwarts.
1. Prolog Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

**Prolog – Traum oder Wirklichkeit?**

Wir Menschen neigen dazu uns in unseren Träumen zu verkriechen. Sie zeigen uns das, was wir im Unterbewusstsein sehen wollen. Stellen uns als Helden, oder arme Wesen dar, die es gilt zu beschützen. Diese Art von Träumen gibt uns Sicherheit. Wir fühlen uns in ihnen toll und unbesiegbar. Wir können ihn nach belieben unseren Wünschen anpassen und trotzdem über seinen Verlauf überrascht sein.

Träume sind die verzerrte Wahrheit durch Glas gesehen. Wir beobachten ihn genau, brauchen aber keinerlei Angst über Konsequenzen haben.

Doch was ist, wenn das Glas zerbricht?


	2. Ich bin frei

**1.Kapitel – Ich bin frei**

Sanft spielt der Wind mit den Gardinen, lässt sie hin und her schweben. Von draußen erklingt das Lachen der Kinder, die die ersten Schmetterlinge jagen. Meine Mutter bringt das Essen auf einem Tablett zu mir ans Bett. Es wird jeden Tag schwerer mich soweit aufzurichten, um etwas zu mir zu nehmen.

Ihr Blick ist besorgt und um ihren Mund haben sich tiefe Sorgenfalten gebildet. Nach ein paar löffeln Suppe gleite ich wieder in den erlösenden Schlaf.

Aus Stunden werden Tage, aus Tagen Wochen und Monate.

Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffne, ist alles um mich herum Weiß. Ich brauche einige Augenblicke um zu erkennen, dass ich nicht in meinem Zimmer bin.

Fremde Augen mustern mich, wie aus weiter ferne höre ich Menschen reden.

Ihre Diagnose ist eindeutig

Der Tumor in meinen Körper ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten, es ist nun nur noch eine frage der Zeit, bis ich sterben werde.

Ich versuche meinen Kopf zu drehen, doch es fällt mir durch die ganzen Medikamente die mich benebeln sehr schwer, doch schließlich gelingt es mir.

Ich entdecke meine Mutter auf einem Stuhl rechts von meinem Bett. Ihr friedlicher Anblick beim Schlafen beruhigt mich und lässt mich auch selbst wieder in diese friedliche Idylle eintauchen.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwache, ist meine Mutter verschwunden. Ich sehe mich mühevoll um, doch ich kann niemanden erkennen. Plötzlich überkommt mich ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Ich hasse solche Momente, denn in diesen Augenblicken holt mich die Erinnerung an mein früheres Leben wieder ein. Ungewollt steigen mir Tränen in die Augen, als ich an Ron und Harry denke. Sie gaben ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort, doch niemand dankte es ihnen. Sie hatten längst aufgehört in Harry den „goldenen Jungen" zu sehen, er passte einfach nicht mehr in ihr Klischee. Diese Zeit war sehr hart für ihn und doch kämpfte er für die die ihn verachteten. Ich weis bis heute nicht was ihn dazu getrieben hat, doch es war sein Wunsch, auch wenn es schmerzt dies zugeben zu müssen. Ron hatte ihn immer wieder aufgebaut, ihm gesagt das das nur eine Phase wäre die vorüber gehen würde. Doch er hat sich getäuscht. Es traf die beiden wie ein Schlag, als Dumbledore ihnen nicht zur Hilfe kam. Er war wie die anderen Zauberer und Hexen geworden, hatte das vertrauen zu uns verloren. Als die beiden starben, wurde dies teilnahmslos hingenommen, es gab nur sehr wenige die trauerten. Harry musste auch nach seinem Tod nur als Sündenbock herhalten. Er war es der Sirius sterben lies, er war schuld das so viele im Kampf starben, er war es der seinen besten Freund mit in den Tod stürzte.

Ich war allein.

Molly und Arthur gaben mir die Schuld für Rons Tod. Er hatte sich vor mich geworfen und so den Avada Kedava mit voller Wucht abbekommen. Ich gebe mir selbst die Schuld, noch heute, 4 Jahre danach. Ich konnte die Zaubererwelt nicht mehr ertragen, flüchtete mich zu meinen Eltern in die Muggelwelt. Seitdem habe ich nie wieder etwas mit Zauberei zu tun gehabt. Meine Eltern stellten keine Fragen, als ich eines Tages vor ihrer Türe stand, völlig durchnässt und weinend. Ich habe mich in dieser Zeit von allen abgekapselt.

Doch vor vier oder fünf Monaten, änderte sich alles schlagartig als ich Draco Malfoy traf. Er war ziemlich abgemagert und hatte schwarze Ringe unter den Augen. Er lud mich zum Essen ein, ich weis nicht warum aber ich nahm sie an. Das Essen schmeckte seltsam, doch heute weis ich das es der bittere Geschmack des Giftes war. Ja Draco Malfoy hat mich vergiftet, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte das Harry Tod war. Nun ja jeder suchte damals einen Schuldigen für die vielen Opfer und Draco hatte mich ausgewählt. Er und Harry waren heimlich ein Paar gewesen. Es war ein großer Schock für Ron und mich, doch schließlich akzeptierten wir es und lernten ihn besser kennen. Ich mochte den echten Draco, er war nett und offen, seine Liebe zu Harry lies ihn richtig aufblühen. Doch dann starb er und Malfoy hasste mich dafür dass ich als einzige des Gryffindor Trios überlebt habe. Die Muggelärzte wissen nicht das keine ihrer Therapien je anschlagen würde, dieser kleine effektive Trank von Draco verhindert es. Ich kann es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen, denn dies ist meine Strafe für Rons Tod.

Meine Mutter leidet sehr unter meinem Zustand, sie will es einfach nicht wahrhaben das ihre einzige Tochter bald sterben wird. Sie fragte mich einmal ob man mich in der Zaubererwelt retten könnte, ich wollte sich nicht anlügen und bestätigte ihr ihre Vermutung. Wir haben nie wieder darüber gesprochen. Ich weis das sie sich wünscht das ich in meine einstige Heimat Hogwarts zurückkehre um mich Heilen zu lassen, doch ich habe mir damals geschworen, nie wieder zurückzukehren, auch wenn diese Tatsache meinen Tod bedeuten wird.

Es gibt nicht vieles was ich aus dieser Zeit vermisse, doch Severus Snape gehört dazu. Ich kam ihm in den letzten Jahren vor dem Krieg näher, da ich ihm oft bei dem Zubereiten von schwierigen Tränken half. Er fragte mich nie nach Hilfe, doch ich sah manchmal einen Funken Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen, das war mehr als ich jemals erwartet hätte. Wir redeten oft und lange in dieser Zeit miteinander und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto wohler fühlte ich mich in seiner nähe. Ich glaube es ging ihm genauso, auch wenn er es nie richtig Zeigen wollte.

Meine Mutter betritt das Zimmer, der Moment der Einsamkeit vergeht und ich verschließe diese Gedanken wieder tief in meinem Herzen.

Sie sieht mich besorgt an was wohl an meinen Tränen liegt. Ich schüttle nur den Kopf, sie fragt nicht nach. Sich von mir abwendend entsorgt sie die schon langsam verwelkenden Blumen auf meinem Nachttisch durch neue. Ich sehe wie eine Träne über ihre Wange rinnt, sie versucht ihren Schmerz vor mir zu verstecken. Ich weis nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll, denn ich habe meine Mutter nur sehr selten weinend gesehen und jedes Mal überkam mich das Gefühl der vollkommenen Hilflosigkeit. Also wende ich meinen Blick von ihr ab und betrachte die Blumen. Es ist weißer Oleander, meine Lieblingsblume, wunderschön und doch giftig.

Bevor meine Mutter ging, redeten wir über belanglose Dinge, wir beide wollten uns wohl ablenken, nicht an die kommenden Monate denken. Wenn ich überhaupt noch so viel Zeit habe. Ich weis das sie gerne mit mir über die Ereignisse vor vier Jahren reden würde, doch noch bin ich nicht bereit dazu.

Um mich abzulenken öffne ich die Schublade des kleinen Nachtschränkchens und hole ein in rotem Leder gebundenes Buch hervor.

Mein Tagebuch.

Als ich von Hogwarts floh, begann ich meine Geschichte aufzuschreiben, alles Angefangen von meinem ersten Tag auf Hogwarts bis hin zu dem Tod meiner besten Freunde.

Ich werde das fertige Tagebuch Severus schicken, er würde es für mich veröffentlichen. Ich wollte das er und der Rest der Zaubererwelt begriff. Sie sollten die wahre Geschichte erfahren und Harry so kennen lernen wie er wirklich war. Sie alle sollten endlich ihre Augen öffnen und das sehen was sie gesehen hatte. Sie sollten lernen zu verstehen.

Ihre ganze Welt drehte sich darum Voldemort zu besiegen, doch niemand machte sich die Mühe ihn verstehen zu wollen, sie hassten ihn und das reichte.

Ich kann ihn nicht hassen auch wenn er mir alles nahm was mir wichtig war, denn auch er war nur ein Opfer der menschlichen Intoleranz gewesen.

Die meisten Menschen sehen nur Schwarz und Weiß, Gut und Böse, aber was war mit den Graustufen dazwischen? Mit den Hintergründen die zu guten oder schlechten Taten führten? Gab es überhaupt schlechte Taten? Hatte nicht jeder seine Gründe etwas zu tun?

Die Zauberer sahen Dumbledore als das unfehlbare Gute an, doch machte nicht auch er Fehler? War er es nicht, der Tom nie eine Chance gab, ihm nicht ein einziges Mal vertraute oder gar zuhörte? Nein auch er war verblendet, tat das was für ihn das Beste war. Jeder Mensch ist Eigennützig, ob er es nun zugeben will oder nicht. Egal wie gut man es auch versteckt oder verleugnet, jeder hat eine schwarze Seite tief in seinem Herzen.

George sagte mir einmal, dass man nicht versuchen sollte die menschlichen Taten zu verstehen. Ich glaube er hatte Recht.

George...

Auch er war ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens gewesen. Er war der Typ Mensch, der einen einfach verstand und niemanden ohne gute Gründe verurteilte. Wir verstanden die Sorgen des anderen, George hörte mir zu, wenn ich über Severus und meine Gefühle für ihn sprach und ich hörte zu, wenn er über Fred sprach. Es war damals eine harte Zeit für ihn, denn er empfand mehr für seinen Bruder als gut war. Ich war die einzige die davon wusste und das machte mich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise stolz.

Eines Nachts kam George in mein Vertrauensschülerzimmer, sein Gesicht war völlig von Tränen durchnässt. Weinend legte er sich zu mir ins Bett. Er hatte gesehen wie Angelina Fred geküsst hatte, es brach ihm sein Herz.

Wir lagen damals die halbe Nacht wach, ich sagte ihm dass er es Fred gestehen sollte, doch er hatte Angst vor Ablehnung. Von dieser Nacht sollte nie jemand etwas erfahren.

Als der Krieg begann, riet ich ihm abermals es seinem Bruder zu sagen, diesmal dachte er darüber nach. Er sagte dass er noch Zeit bräuchte. Ich weis noch das ich damals von ganzem Herzen hoffte das sie diese Zeit haben würden.

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell, Voldemort stürmte am 21.12.1999 Hogwarts.

Die Leichen türmten sich auf diesem blutigen Schlachtfeld. Weißer Schnee verschlang gierig das Blut der Toten, färbte sich zu einem Meer aus Grausamkeit.

Die Zwillinge kämpften Seite an Seite. Sie hatten nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance. George dachte wohl das dass der beste und wohl auch letzte Augenblick wäre es Fred zu sagen. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken, eingekreist von ein paar Todessern. George Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, doch Fred musste ihn verstanden haben, denn seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Dann stürzten sich die Todesser auf sie. Fred war noch zu geschockt um zu reagieren, also Kämpfte sein Zwilling für sie beide. Als sich Fred fing war es zu spät, sie konnten dem Schwall aus Flüchen nicht mehr ausweichen. Beide stürzten zeitgleich zu Boden, als sich ihre Blicke trafen schenkte Fred George ein letztes liebevolles Lächeln. Ich glaube sie sind Glücklich gestorben, denn sie wussten dass ihre Liebe erwidert wurde.

Es ist seltsam diese Erinnerungen noch einmal durchzuleben, die Gefühle noch einmal aufleben zu lassen. Doch dadurch kommt auch der Schmerz zurück. Ich wünschte ich würde endlich einschlafen und nie mehr aufwachen, doch es ist noch zu früh.

Wie viel Leid kann ein Mensch ertragen? Wie viele Tränen vergießen?

Severus hatte viel in seinem Leben durchgemacht. Die Ablehnung die er in seiner Kindheit erfuhr, bestimmte sein ganzes Leben. Er dachte immer er sei allein.

Jede Vollmondnacht in der er von Voldemort zurückkehrte fragte er sich ob ihn jemand vermissen würde, ob jemand um ihn trauern würde, wenn er eine Mission nicht überlebt.

Als er mir eines Abends nach einer Mission davon erzählte, begann ich darüber nachzudenken. Ich wollte ihn nicht mit einem dieser Standartsprüche abspeisen, also schwieg ich.

Diese Frage lies mich nicht mehr los und beschäftigte mich Tag und Nacht, bis ich es begriff.

Wenn ein Mensch stirbt, wird es immer jemanden geben der um ihn Trauert, denn kein Mensch ist jemals wirklich allein.

Ich gab ihm ein kleines Stück Pergament, ich wollte das er wenigstens einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer hat.

_Ich würde um dich trauern_

Für einen kleinen Augenblick leuchteten seine Augen auf und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. So schnell wie es kam, verschwand es auch wieder. Doch ich hatte es gesehen und war Glücklich.

Es ist schon seltsam wie so etwas einfaches, so viele Empfindungen hervorrufen kann. Ich kann mich noch gut an Harrys strahlendes Gesicht erinnern, wenn Sirius ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Es bedeutete ihm so viel.

Sirius

Als er durch den Vorhang viel, war es so als sei Harry mit ihm gestorben. Er weinte oft Nachts, wenn er dachte das es niemand bemerken würde. Doch Ron bemerkte es und erzählte es mir. Wir wussten beide nicht, wie wir ihm helfen könnten diese ganzen Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten, also ging ich zu Draco. Er hatte eine so unkomplizierte und offene Art mit jemandem zu Reden. Ich wusste dass er Harry nicht einfach so trösten würde, aber er würde ihm helfen können. Er sah mich so geschockt an, als ich mit dieser Bitte zu ihm kam, aber er hatte ohne zu zögern eingewilligt.

Er ging zu ihm und warf ihm alles an den Kopf was ihm einfiel. Das es Sirius nicht zurückbringen würde, wenn er im Selbstmitleid versinkt. Das er mit seinem abweisenden Verhalten seine Freunde verlieren könnte. Das Sirius sicher nicht gewollt hätte, das er so endet.

Dies war der Beginn ihrer Liebe.

In schlechten Zeiten, sucht jeder nach Trost und Zuwendung. Wenn alles um einen herum zerfällt, braucht man etwas auf das man sich stützen und verlassen kann.

Doch was ist, wenn man nichts hat? Sich auf niemanden Verlassen kann?

Hogwarts galt immer als sicher, es war das Zuhause der Schüler, sie vertrauten darauf das ihnen dort nie etwas geschehen würde. Der Ort war wie verzaubert gewesen, mit seinen unendlichen Wiesen, dem geheimnisvollem verbotenen Wald und den vielen Geheimgängen. Es war ein Ort der Unbeschwertheit, doch auch der Heimtücke.

Die Schule sollte den Kindern Dinge vermitteln wie Zusammengehörigkeit, Offenheit und Freundschaft. Doch stattdessen wurde der Hass der Häuser zueinander immer weiter geschürt, die Ignoranz weiter ausgeprägt. Es war wie ein Todesurteil.

Wenn man nicht zusammenarbeitet und anderen vertraut, hat man in einem Krieg keine Chance. Der Beweis sind die vielen Opfer dieser Nacht.

Reiner Schnee bedeckt die Toten, lässt das Blut verschwinden und wiegt uns in grausamer Sicherheit.

Ich weis nicht ob die Menschen dies alles jemals wirklich verstehen werden, ob sie bereit sind aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen. Blutige Kriege werden geführt, die Toten betrauert. Doch sie vergessen zu schnell ihre Trauer und die nächsten Kriege brechen an.

Tom ist besiegt, doch die Menschen werden einen neuen Lord erschaffen, durch ihr Spotten und ihrer immer währenden Selbstverliebtheit. Denn der Ausgestoßene wird sich rächen und die Geschichte wird sich wiederholen.

Remus hätte mich sicher verstanden, auch er war dem Spott der Menschen ausgesetzt. Dinge die man nicht versteht, lehnt man ab. Er wollte es nie wirklich zeigen, aber es hat ihm sehr wehgetan. Es gibt aber auch Menschen die verstehen wollen, Dinge hinterfragen. Er hatte das Glück ebensolche kennen zu lernen. Doch nichts hält für die Ewigkeit und so verlor er Stück für Stück alle die im etwas bedeuteten. Doch er hat sich nie beklagt, die Erinnerungen an die schönen Zeiten hielten ihn aufrecht. Ich bewunderte ihn für diese Tapferkeit.

Wenn man glaubt einen Menschen zu kennen, ist man umso Überraschter wenn er etwa für sich untypisches tut.

Jeder glaubte Minerva Mc Gonagall ein wenig zu kennen. Ihre Lebensweise schien immer vorhersehbar und tadellos. Sie war das Musterbeispiel für Disziplin und Weisheit. Umso schockierender war die Erkenntnis, dass sie auf Toms Seite stand. Sie folgte vielleicht am Anfang Dumbledores Idealen, doch sie bemerkte schnell dass er alles nur für sich selbst tat. Starb jemand sagte er dass es zum Wohle der Zaubererwelt sei, für ihn waren alle Lebewesen nicht mehr als Schachfiguren die man nach belieben einsetzte, aber auch ohne zu Zögern Opferte. Was mich wohl am Meisten überraschte, war die Tatsache wie Mütterlich sie mit Tom umging, erst viel später erfuhr ich das sie nicht nur so handelte. Der Ausschlaggebende Punkt für ihren Wechsel der Seiten war eine schockierende Erkenntnis. Was selbst noch heute nicht alle Zauberer wissen ist die Tatsache das Minerva einmal mit einem Muggel verlobt war. Ihr Mann liebte sie, doch dann wurde sie Schwanger und erzählte ihm von ihren Zauberkünsten. Er verurteilte sie für ihre Abstammung und trennte sich von ihr. Als sie das Baby bekam, erzählte man ihr es sei Tod. Noch immer voller Trauer ging sie zurück in die Zaubererwelt und wurde Lehrerin. Doch zu der gleichen Zeit wuchs ein Junge in einem Muggelweisenhaus auf. Er wurde nach seinem Vater Tom Riddle benannt. Als Minerva durch einen Zufall erfuhr, dass Dumbledore sie damals belog und sie herausfand das Tom ihr Sohn war, stellte sie sich an seine Seite . Ohne Zweifel hatte sie Tom viel beigebracht, selbst Dumbledore hätte noch viel von ihr lernen können. Sie ist noch heute mein Vorbild und sie wird es wohl auch immer bleiben.

Man erkennt nicht immer das wahre Gesicht eines Menschen, doch wenn man ganz genau hinschaut, kann man vielleicht einen Teil davon erhaschen.

Neville Longbottom war schon immer unscheinbar. Er galt als ruhig und ein wenig tollpatschig, niemand gab sich lange genug mit ihm ab um ihn kennen lernen zu können. Über seine Künste in Zaubertränke lachten die Schüler, wegen seiner Angst zu Snape verachteten sie ihn. Ein Gryffindor ist Mutig und entschlossen, er zeigte beide Eigenschaften nie nach außen.

Der Spott treibt viele Menschen an, macht sie stärker als sie es sich jemals zu träumen gewagt hätten.

Neville war es leid verlacht und gedemütigt zu werden. Ganz langsam und ohne das es jemanden aufgefallen wäre, verbesserte es sich. Sein Auftreten wurde selbstsicherer, seine Schulischen Noten verbesserten sich. Doch er lies es sich nicht zu sehr anmerken, die Zeit war noch nicht reif dafür. Die die ihn verspotteten, wurden zum Gelächter der Schüler. Wie viel ein paar einfache Zaubersprüche doch bewirken können. Ihnen passierten kleinere ungeschicklichkeiten, die sie wohl so schnell nicht mehr vergaßen. Nie wäre jemand auf die Idee gekommen, dass Neville dahinter stecken könnte.

Als der Kampf begann, waren viele erstaunt das er an Toms Seite kämpfte. Viele konnten nicht verstehen woher seine plötzliche Stärke kam. Er tötete viele und noch heute sehe ich sein wahnsinniges Lachen und seine kindliche Freude dabei.

Er wäre, was die Grausamkeit angeht, ein würdiger Nachfolger für Tom.

Trauer verschlingt die Menschen, besonders wenn ihnen das liebste genommen wird.

Ginny und Dean waren lange ein sehr glückliches Paar. Sie war liebevoll und zärtlich, er ein Draufgänger der ihr zu Füßen lag. Es gab niemanden der ihnen dieses Glück nicht gönnte, niemanden außer ihn. Theodore Nott.

Nott war immer ein sehr ruhiger Typ gewesen. Störte ihn jemand wurde dieser mit einem Zauberspruch gequält. Er machte sich nie die Mühe sich über etwas aufzuregen, das Problem wurde einfach beseitigt. Viele dachten Schwerwiegenderweise, Draco sei der Prinz der Slytherins. Er hatte seine zwei Beschützer, jeder himmelte ihn an. Doch wer genau hinsah bemerkte, dass er es nie Wagte sich gegen Theodore zu wenden. Nie stellte sich ein Slytherin gegen ihn. Es hätte uns schon früher auffallen müssen, doch wir waren durch unsere eigenen mehr oder minder wichtigen Probleme viel zu abgelengt. Nie viel jemanden auf, dass sich Draco zwar über Ron, aber niemals über Ginny lustig machte. Sie wurde nie zum Gespött der Slytherins, nie wagte es jemand aus dem Schlangenhaus sie anzusprechen.

Während des Kampfes, achtete jeder nur auf sich und auf die die einem wichtig waren. So viel der Tod von Dean nicht weiter auf, doch die die es bemerkten werden es wohl nie vergessen. Als sich der Fluch durch seinen Körper brannte, lächelte er Ginny an und schenkte ihr einen Handkuss. Seine letzten Worte, seine letzten Gedanken galten ihr..

_Come on Babe, wein nicht um mich, tränen passen nicht zu dir…_

Das war der Moment, in der Ginny ihr liebevolles Wesen verlor. Sie sah genau in Theodores Augen, er hatte noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf Dean gerichtet. Seine Augen blickten sie liebevoll an, ihre begegneten ihm voller Hass. Er war der erste der durch Ginny Weasley starb. Durch ihren Schmerz der sie fast betäubte, rastete sie aus und tötete viele, ich glaube sie weis selbst heute noch nicht, wie viele durch ihre Hand starben.

Ihr Schmerz umfing noch lange ihr Herz und umso mehr freue ich mich heute für sie, das sie es noch einmal für jemanden öffnen konnte. Es hätte wohl nie jemand vermutet das Ginny Weasley und Blaise Zabini einmal ein Paar werden würden.

Nun ja Ginny hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Draufgänger.

Wissen bedeutet Macht. Diese beiden Dinge können auf Menschen sehr anziehend wirken.

Percy war immer ein Musterbeispiel an Strebsamkeit. Er machte nie verbotene Dinge, strebte immer nach Macht.

Als Percy ins Ministerium kam und Stellvertreter des Zaubereiministers wurde, schienen sich alle seine Träume zu erfüllen. Seine Eltern waren Stolz auf ihn, es war diese Art von Stolz die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Doch als der Minister durch die Hand seines Sohnes starb, sah er all seine Hoffnungen verloren.

Geld bedeutet Macht und Percy wollte diese.

Was viele von Dumbledores Anhängern in Schrecken versetzte war die Tatsache das Lucius Malfoy der neue Minister wurde. Darin sah Percy seine große Chance. Lucius war schon immer dafür bekannt gewesen, Menschen mit Wissen zu Schätzen. Percy imponierte die Macht und das Wissen dieses Mannes und Lucius gefiel die Tatsache das Percy ihn mehr als alles andere Verehrte.

Liebe und Hass machen Blind.

Es begann mit einer kleinen Affäre doch es wurde so viel mehr. Im Krieg zeigen Menschen ihre wahre Natur. Percy hatte sich einen wahren Schatz an schwarzmagischem Wissen angeeignet. Lucius war ein wahrer Lehrmeister für ihn. Was die meisten in Angst versetzte war die Tatsache, dass Percy auf einen kleinen Wink von Lucius hin, seine Eltern umbrachte. Er sah Lucius in diesem Moment so voller Liebe an, dass es seinen Eltern das Herz brach. Doch was am verwunderlichsten war, war die Tatsache das Lucius diesen Blick ebenso liebevoll erwiderte.

Liebe geht manchmal die seltsamsten Wege, so auch die ihre.

Die Zukunft steht in einer Kristallkugel oder wird durch Teeblätter gelesen, leider war Sybille Trewlaney zu beidem nicht fähig.

Es war wohl die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens der Wahrsagerei den Rücken zu kehren und es hätte vielleicht auch das Leben meiner ehemaligen Professorin retten können. Ich kann mich noch gut an ihre Todesvorhersagen erinnern. Harry wäre, wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, schon oft auf spektakuläre Art und Weise gestorben. Wer hätte wohl gedacht dass es bei ihr so unspektakulär werden könnte?

Sie war ihres Erachtens nach immer eine echte Wahrsagerin, doch das Fehlinterpretieren einer Karte brachte ihr den Tod. Sie hatte wohl geglaubt das Tom gerade sie verschonen würde, ein fataler Irrtum, sie starb noch bevor der Krieg seinen Anfang nahm.

Ich kann nicht behaupten dass mir ihr Tod sehr nahe ging, dies ist wohl ein Teil meiner dunklen Seite.

Es wird immer schwerer über all das nachzudenken. Zu vieles ist geschehen, als das ich mich noch an alles erinnern könnte. Doch manchmal wenn ich die Augen schließe, das Rauschen der Bäume höre und den Wind auf meiner Haut spüre, kann ich es hören.

Das unbeschwerte Lachen der Schüler auf den Gängen von Hogwarts. Ich schmecke wieder den süßlichen Geschmack des Butterbieres von Madame Rosmerta, kann meine Freunde ausgelassen feiern sehen. Dann kann auch ich für kurze Zeit fröhlich sein.

In diesen Momenten bin ich frei


	3. Epilog Das Vermächtnis

**Epilog – Das Vermächtnis**

Ein in rotem Leder gebundenes Buch. Unscheinbar. Zerschlissen.

Mein größter Schatz.

Ihre Gedanken auf ewig in diesem kleinen Buch gebannt. Ich kam zu spät, konnte ihr nicht mehr sagen, dass ich sie liebe. Ich hoffe, dass sie es gewusst hat, tief in ihrem Herzen.

Die Welt wirkt so unscheinbar, langweilig, seid ich weis das nie wieder ihr lachen erklingen wird, sie nie wieder diesen Glanz der Vorfreude in ihren Augen haben wird.

Man bemerkt erst was einem wirklich wichtig ist, wenn es verschwindet.

Ihr Grab, geschmückt mit weißem Oleander … ihre Lieblingsblumen.

Ich konnte sie zu ihren Lebzeiten nie verstehen, machte mir auch nicht viel mühe es zu versuchen. Doch jetzt, nach ihrem Tod, verstehe ich sie besser als je zuvor.

Sie hat viel durchgemacht, vielleicht mehr als ich es erahnen kann. Mein Leben war nie wirklich leicht, ich habe zu viele Fehler gemacht. Sie hat nie willentlich einem Menschen geschadet und trotzdem hat man sie verurteilet.

Doch ich weis, dass sie ihr Leben trotz allem geliebt hat. Sie hatte Freunde und ein fast erfülltes Leben.

Sie war um viele Menschen besorgt, hat sogar versucht Tom zu verstehen. Er hat ihr alles genommen, dennoch hat sie ihn nie verurteilt. Diese Eigenschaft von ihr werde ich wohl nie verstehen.

Ginny sagte mir, dass ich versuchen soll Draco zu verstehen und ihm zu verzeihen. Hermione konnte es. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das auch kann.

Seid ihrem Tod bin ich ein anderer Mensch, die Schüler haben keine Furcht mehr vor mir. Sie hat mich gelehrt, dass Leben zu lieben so wie es ist. Ich kann nicht mehr kalt und Grausam sein und ich will auch nicht länger Einsam sein.

Ich habe in Remus einen guten Freund gefunden, vielleicht den besten den ich je hatte. Wir reden viel in letzter Zeit, er spricht von Sirius und ich von Hermione. Das reden hilft, ich glaube wir beide helfen uns über ihren Tod hinweg zu kommen.

So sehr ich ihm auch vertraue, es gibt Dinge die ich nicht einmal mit ihm Teilen kann.

Hermiones Abschiedsbrief

Ich habe ihn schon oft gelesen, zu oft. Ich glaube ich kann ihn sogar schon auswendig …

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich glaube du wirst dich über diesen Brief wundern, trotzdem hoffe ich das du ihn lesen wirst. Es gibt soviel zu sagen, doch mir bleibt nicht die Zeit dazu. Ich will das du mein Tagebuch liest und es dann veröffentlichst! Die Menschen sollen lernen zu verstehen, sie sollen ihre Vorurteile vergessen und andere so sehen, wie sie wirklich sind. Ich hoffe, dass mein Tagebuch ihnen dabei helfen wird. _

_Warum ich gerade dich darum Bitte und niemand anderen?_

_Ich vertraue dir Bedingungslos. Ich weis, dass du das nicht verstehen wirst, doch ich habe meine Gründe! Ich würde dich so gern noch einmal sehen, doch ich weis dass es zu spät dafür ist. Ich hoffe das du dein Leben endlich so leben kannst, wie du es immer wolltest. _

_Bitte geh zu meinen Eltern und rede mit ihnen. Ich habe ihnen das Tagebuch noch nicht gegeben, ich glaube du solltest sie erst einmal darauf vorbereiten. Ich habe ihnen nie von dem Kampf und ihren Opfern erzählt, sie haben nie gewusst warum ich in die Muggelwelt zurückgegangen bin. Ich war und bin noch nicht bereit dazu, über die damaligen Ereignisse zu sprechen._

_Ist es kindisch zu hoffen Harry und Ron jetzt wieder zu sehen? Ich weis nicht, ob es so etwas wie das Leben nach de Tod gibt, aber ich hoffe trotzdem das meine Seele den weg zu ihnen finden wird. Ich sehne mich so nach ihrer Freundschaft und Liebe …_

_Ich weis nicht ob du es gewusst hast, aber ich war damals sehr einsam. Ich weis nicht ob es daran lag das ich gerne gelernt habe, oder ob es an mir selbst lag, aber ich hatte vor Harry und Ron nie Freunde. Ich glaube dass ich deshalb so sehr an ihnen hänge, sie waren meine ersten und einzigen richtigen Freunde und ich war ihnen dankbar dafür! _

_Ich hoffe das du meine Entscheidung, die Zaubererwelt zu verlassen, einmal verstehen wirst._

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Hermione Granger_

Ja ich habe es verstanden, es war nicht leicht, doch ich habe es geschafft.

Das Leben geht weiter, die Schüler drängen sich durch die Gänge des Schlosses, oder sitzen kichernd auf den Wiesen oder an dem Teich von Hogwarts. Sie können wieder lachen, verschwenden keinen Gedanken an die verlorenen Menschen. Ich freue mich für sie.

Nun sitze ich hier, bei Madame Rosmerta und trinke ein Butterbier. Remus hat mich so lange genervt, bis ich mit ihm gegangen bin. Er scherzt die ganze Zeit und lacht. Ich lache mit ihm.

Dafür danke ich dir, du hast mir mein Leben wiedergegeben.


End file.
